kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Generation of Miracles/@comment-24.126.137.44-20160207210514
Its actually hard to say who is stronger between Kise, Aomine, and Muraskibara because all of the have strengths and weaknesses. Kise is very strong in PC and PC Zone but PCZ last 3 min and PC only last 5 minutes, though they are very strong. But his base form is not worth less now in extra game he is equal with Aomine in base form, and he still has Copy in base form (not PC because PC can copy Gom while copy can copy evryone else). Aomine is a beast to. He has zone, and animal instinct, and formless shot which is almost impossible to block, but he isn't perfect. He still can get tired and when he plays for a very long time he starts to down grade alittle, such as missing some of his formless shots. He also does not like to rely on hiis teamates too. He sometimes gets frustrated to when he does win all the time which messews him up. Though he a very strong in the zone. Murasakibara is a very tall person he, he has zone too. THOUGh his body can keep up with his skill meaning he cant go all our all the time. He also holds back on everyone unlesst ehy are the same size and he wont hurt them. As a center he hasnt show to do thing like shoot threes, but as a GoM HE is certainliy able to do things like dribble good, shoot twos, layups and dunk, and he might be able to shoot threes with a low pecentage. He is pretty fast and almost impenitrable defence, and great offence. An almost impossible block, but his basketball IQ isnt theat high. He relies too much on his physical abilities to get thing done instead od using his brain to help. So when he cannot beat the opponent with his body, it gets very tough for him. Overall Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise are pretty eqaul. If they were to play a game of 212 it '''might '''go something like this. Lets say they shoot to go first. Kise automaticly cannels his inner Midorima and hits the three first. Starting first Kise with the ball with Aomine In front of him and Mura in the paint, Kise drives with PC Aomine then cuts back with Akashi putting Aomine off balcance but not falling. When Aomine tries to comeback and gaurd him Kise steps back an hits the 3 and shoots perfectly until he gets 21. If Mura had the ball he would try to dunk the whole time maybey getting blocked by either two , but getting the rebound every time. Not knowing his free throw percentage I can't say if he would go all the way, but if he misses he would get the rebound sooner or later ultimatley scoring 21. If Aomine got the ball he would automatically drive and drive mabey shooting formlessly. He does have a high chance to get rebound too so if he misses he might get it back, ultimatly scoring 21. This is just a scenario so to penalize me. Thanks for you reading and this is just my opinion.